Cupcake
by Dark Temi
Summary: <html><head></head>Aquela rotina era agradável. Mas a quebra do rotina tinha um sabor muito mais doce. - UA</html>


**Disclaimer: **Bleach não me pertence. Eu não seria capaz de criar alguém tão perfeito quanto... o Kon.

**Rate: K **

**Aviso: U.A**

**Cupcake**

**Dark Temi**

**Oneshot Ichigo/Orihime**

Aquele dia tinha tudo para ser como todos os outros. Já fazia algum tempo que nós havíamos estabelecido aquela rotina.

Eu já conhecia o Kurosaki-kun há muito tempo. Havíamos estudado juntos praticamente durante a vida inteira. Mas nunca tivemos muita proximidade. Não tanta quanto a que ele sempre teve com a Tatsuki-chan, com quem ele fazia aulas de karatê desde muito novo. Não. Nunca havíamos conversado mais do que cinco minutos, durante todos esses longos anos.

Mas isso não me impediu de me apaixonar por ele.

Tatsuki-chan é minha melhor amiga, e a única para quem eu confessei esses sentimentos. Ela diz que não entende o que eu vi no Kurosak-kun. Eu também não sei explicar. Mas esse tipo de coisa não se explica.

Se sente.

Eu nunca tive nada além de esperanças e devaneios com o Kurosaki-kun. Mas quando nós começamos o ensino médio, e também conseguimos empregos, eu ganhei duas outras coisas:

- uma rotina.

- e uma possível rival.

**XXX**

Eu comecei a trabalhar em uma loja a poucos quarteirões de distância da nossa escola. É uma espécie de confeitaria especializada em um doce americano que havia se tornado muito popular: o cupcake. Uma espécie de bolinho com coberturas coloridas e alegres. Particularmente, eu os acho uma gracinha. Acho até que eles são mais famosos pela aparência do que pelo sabor em si.

Bem, já fazia uns três dias que eu começara a trabalhar como balconista daquela loja, quando aconteceu pela primeira vez. Eu nunca vou me esquecer. A sineta da porta tocou. Eu ergui os olhos do balcão. E vi o Kurosaki-kun entrando. Eu corei e sorri levemente. Mas antes que eu pudesse ter tempo de explodir de alegria, eu reparei em uma figura baixinha que entrara logo atrás dele.

Uma garota.

Uma garota bonita com olhos azuis.

Eu tive vontade de comer meu chapéu.

_- Yo, Inoue._

_- Ku-kurosaku-kun. Sejam bem vindos._

_- Aham. Essa daqui é a Rukia. Kushiki Rukia._

A garota baixinha sorriu fechando os olhos, e me cumprimentou de maneira entusiasmada e feliz. Ela me pareceu uma pessoa gentil, e eu me senti envergonhada pela pontada de raiva que sentira por ela.

_- Muito prazer, Kushiki-san. Eu sou Inoue Orihime._

_- Inoue-san, então._ – ela sorriu levemente, abaixando-se para examinar os cupcakes no balcão. – _Então esses são os famosos cup cakes. São realmente bonitos. Você não me decepcionou, Ichigo._

Ichigo?

ICHIGO?

S-será que que que o Ichigo, quer dizer, o Kurosaki-kun e e a a K-Kuchiki-san são são...

Mas por alguma razão o Ichi... quer dizer, o Kurosaki-kun não pareceu muito feliz com o que ela havia dito. Realmente, parecia que iria atirá-la pela janela. Mas que relacionamento confuso esses dois tem?

E por que ela pode chamá-lo de Ichigo tão despreocupadamente?

_- Escolha logo. _– ele resmungou, apertando ainda mais as sobrancelhas.

Mas a Kuchiki-san não parecia estar com pressa, então ele se sentou em uma banqueta diante de mim. Diante de mim. Puxou assunto comigo.

Puxou assunto comigo.

Estou tão feliz.

Conversamos por alguns minutos, até que ela finalmente escolheu. Enquanto eu pegava seu cupcake e embrulhava para viagem, Kurosaki-kun foi até o freezer e pegou um suco de caixinha. Ele o sacudiu significativamente na minha direção, para me lembrar de colocá-lo na conta. Kuchiki-san pagou e eu entreguei o embrulho para ela.

Eles saíram, mas pela porta de vidro, eu pude ver o Kurosaki-kun furando a caixinha de suco e entregando para a Kuchiki-san.

E então meu mundo caiu.

Eu tive vontade de morder o avental do meu uniforme.

Por que o Kurosaki-kun faz algo tão gentil para a Kushiki-san? Eles são namorados? Amantes? Planejam se casar escondidos de seus pais, fugirem para a Groelândia, se tornarem Shinigamis e protegerem o mundo de ameaças de invasões extraterrestres?

Não, não, não.

Não é justo. Esse é o MEU sonho.

**XXX**

Durante quase três semanas, aquela rotina continuou. Depois que nossas aulas terminavam, eu corria até a loja, vestia o meu uniforme, me ajeitava o melhor que podia e esperava. Cerca de 47 minutos depois, Kurosaki-kun e Kuchiki-san chegavam. Ela sempre pedia um cupcake diferente. Ele sempre pegava um suco pra ela. Ela nunca me pediu informações sobre nenhum dos doces. Ele nunca deixou de puxar conversa comigo. Ela nunca ficou lá pra comer. Sempre levou o cupcake pra casa.

Ás vezes a Tatsuki-chan ia comigo até a loja. Ela se sentava em um dos banquinhos diante do balcão, comprava um suco e ficava conversando comigo até eles chegarem. Quando eles apareciam do outro lado da rua, ela se levantava e ia para uma mesa no canto (segundo ela, para "analisar a situação com seus próprios olhos"). Nunca entendi o que ela quis dizer com isso. Cumprimentava os dois e permanecia em silêncio, apenas observando a situação rotineira. Depois que eles iam embora, ela sempre abaixava a cabeça e ria.

Eu nunca entendi.

Foi a Tatsuki-chan quem me contou coisas a respeito da minha rival. Kuchiki Rukia estudava em uma escola no bairro vizinho á nossa. Ela conheceu o Kurosaki-kun nas aulas de esgrima que os dois faziam (nunca imaginei a Kuchiki-san lutando com uma espada), e foi ela quem conseguiu pra ele um emprego na loja onde os dois eram – nas palavras da Tatsuki-chan – escravizados. O nome do chefe deles era Urahara Kisuke, se não me engano. E ainda segundo a Tatsuki-chan, eles eram apenas amigos.

Aquilo me confortou. Pelo menos até o dia em que a Tatsuki-chan disse a frase que eu nunca esqueci:

"_Na verdade, eu estou desconfiando que esses dois são cúmplices."_

Eu sabia!

Então eles estão realmente planejando se casar escondidos de seus pais, fugirem para a Groelândia, se tornarem Shinigamis e protegerem o mundo de ameaças de invasões extraterrestres!

Não, não, não.

Quando eu disse isso para a Tatsuki-chan, ela arregalou os olhos e disse:

_- Você é inacreditável, Orihime._

**XXX**

E então, é claro, chegou aquele dia.

O dia em que TUDO mudou.

Aquele dia tinha tudo para ser como todos os outros. Já fazia algum tempo que nós havíamos estabelecido aquela rotina.

A aula acabou. Tatsuki-chan disse que ia passaria na loja mais tarde. Kurosaki-kun já havia saído para se encontrar com a Kuchiki-san. Eu corri até a loja. Vesti o uniforme. Arrumei os prendedores do cabelo. Voltei para o balcão e fiquei ajeitando os cupcakes até que ouvi a sineta tocar e a porta se abrir.

E então eu levei um susto.

Tinha o Kurosaki-kun na cena. A Kuchiki-san também. Mas junto com eles estava um rapaz que eu nunca havia visto antes.

Ele era tão alto quanto o Kurosaki-kun, com um porte físico parecido ou até mais forte. Ele tinha um cabelo ruivo intenso preso com um rabo de cavalo. Uma faixa na testa. Várias tatuagens indefinidas na testa, pescoço e braços.

Sendo que um dos braços estava em torno dos ombros da Kuchiki-san.

Em torno dos ombros. Da Kuchiki-san.

Por favor, que ninguém me belisque. Eu não quero acordar desse sonho.

_- Yo, Inoue._

_- Bem vindos, Kurasaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, e..._

_- Abarai Renji. _– ele me cumprimentou. – _Namorado da Rukia._

Namorado da Kuchiki-san. Namorado da Kuchiki-san. Namorado da Kuchiki-san. Namorado da Kuchiki-san. Namorado da Kuchiki-san. Namorado da Kuchiki-san. Namorado da Kuchiki-san. Namorado da Kuchiki-san. Namorado da Kuchiki-san. Namorado da Kuchiki-san. Namorado da Kuchiki-san. Namorado da Kuchiki-san. Namorado da Kuchiki-san. Namorado da Kuchiki-san. Namorado da Kuchiki-san. Namorado da Kuchiki-san. Namorado da Kuchiki-san. Namorado da Kuchiki-san. Namorado da Kuchiki-san. Namorado da Kuchiki-san. Namorado da Kuchiki-san. Namorado da Kuchiki-san. Namorado da Kuchiki-san. Namorado da Kuchiki-san. Namorado da Kuchiki-san. Namorado da Kuchiki-san. Namorado da Kuchiki-san. Namorado da Kuchiki-san. Namorado da Kuchiki-san. Namorado da Kuchiki-san. Namorado...

_- Inoue? Você está bem?_

_- Cl-claro, Kurosaki-kun! Por que não estaria? Então o que vai querer hoje, Kuchiki-san?_

_- Você não está inesperadamente feliz demais não?_

_- Claro que não Kurosaki-kun!_

Ele me encarou com uma expressão meio descrente, enquanto franzia ainda mais as sobrancelhas. Para não encará-lo, eu me abaixei junto com a Kuchiki-san e comecei a falar sem parar sobre cada cupcake. Kurosaki-kun e Abarai-san me encaravam meio surpresos, mas a Kuchiki-san estava com a expressão mais serena do mundo, como se meu comportamento fosse o habitual, e não o de uma maluca descontrolada.

Kuchiki-san escolheu o que ela queria surpreendentemente rápido. E no único gesto que ainda seguia a rotina, Kurosaki-kun pegou um suco de caixinha e enfiou o canudo para ela. Abarai-kun sequer piscou quando ele fez isso, e então eu entendi que aquele gesto tinha algum significado maior, algo que talvez só eles soubessem, como uma piada particular. Pra mim era romântico. Para Kuchiki-san e ele era natural.

Eu sou mesmo boba.

Assim que eles estavam saindo a porta se abriu e a Tatsuki-chan entrou. Ela cumprimentou todos os três, inclusive o Abarai-san pelo nome, e eu soube que seja lá quando foi que os dois começaram a namorar, ela já sabia.

Quando a porta se fechou eu comecei a disparar tudo o que havia acontecido, mas a Tatsuki-chan fez um gesto para que eu calasse a boca e me puxou até a janela. Ela entreabriu a cortina e nós ficamos espionando a conversa dos três.

Um cachorro sem dono se aproximou. Kuchiki-san deu a caixinha de suco para o namorado segurar, se agachou, abriu o saco que eu lhe entregara poucos minutos antes e ofereceu o cupcake para o cão sem sequer olhar duas vezes para qualquer um dos dois. O animal pegou o doce e saiu correndo com ele da boca.

Meu queixo caiu.

_- Quando vocês me contaram que estavam fazendo isso há três semanas, eu não acreditei._ – disse o namorado da Kuchiki-san, enquanto o Kurosaki-kun tirava do bolso a mesma quantia de dinheiro que ela pagara e a reembolsava. – _Bom, a Inuoe-san é bonita o bastante para fazer o seu esforço valer a pena, Ichigo._

Eu corei, enquanto os outros dois o encaravam com expressões nada satisfeitas no rosto. Abarai-san pareceu ficar com vergonha.

_- Bem, Ichigo, quando você vai criar coragem para falar com ela_? – perguntou a Kuchiki-san, encarando-o, divertida. Kurosaki-kun apenas estreitou ainda mais as sobrancelhas.

_- Seu covarde! _– exclamou Abarai-san. – _Ta com medo dela não gostar de você? _– ta brincando comigo, né? – _Entra lá agora e fala que você é apaixonado por ela!_

Bem, o resto da conversa deles eu não posso contar, porque foi nessa hora que eu desmaiei.

**XXX**

O que aconteceu depois disso?

Bem, eu acordei deitada no chão, com a cabeça no colo do Kurosaki-kun. Tatsuki-chan e Kushiki-san estavam cada uma de um lado, sorrindo pra mim. Abarai-san estava se acabando de rir encostado na porta. Eu sei que tenho uma imaginação fértil e descontrolada, mas nem em meus devaneios mais loucos eu poderia imaginar uma situação assim.

_- Você está bem, Orihime?_ – Tatsuki-chan perguntou, visivelmente se segurando para não rir.

_- Ha-hai!_ – respondi, corando ao ver os olhos do Kurosaki-kun tão próximos dos meus.

Espera: por que eles estão tão próximos?

Ah, sim. Eu ainda estava com a cabeça no colo dele.

E então eu me dei conta disso e me sentei bruscamente, de frente pra ele.

_- Bem, parece que você se recupera rápido, Inuoe-san. _– comentou a Kushiki-san, se levantando, juntamente com a Tatsuki-chan. Abarai-san se aproximou.

_- Então acho que não tem mais nada pra gente fazer aqui. Vamos, Rukia, Arisawa-san?_

E os três se levantaram e foram embora dali em uma velocidade que eu não julgava possível para humanos normais.

E sobramos eu e o Kurosaki-kun.

E o silêncio era constrangedor.

_- Você realmente está bem?_ – ele estava sério.

_- S-sim. – _eu murmurei de cabeça baixa.

_- Você ouviu mesmo, então. _– ele ainda estava sério.

_- S-sim. _– eu ainda estava murmurando.

_- E...? – _ele queria saber o que eu achava? Eu achava várias coisas, coisas até inimagináveis e que não se encaixavam bem no contexto. Eu pensei que eu poderia dizer várias delas, dizer que já tinha planejado várias vezes o nosso casamento. Dizer que já havia pensado na minha vida inteira de cinco maneiras diferentes, e que em todas as cinco eu me apaixonaria por ele. Dizer que eu já tinha uma lista de nomes que eu gostaria de dar para os nossos filhos. Dizer que eu já tinha até pensado em matar a Kushiki-san, durante 13 segundos de insanidade que eu tive durante uma TPM. Poderia dizer que tinha um sol brilhando dentro de mim. Queria dizer que daqui a 79 anos eu queria ser transformada em um andróide que voa e solta lazers pelos olhos. Poderia dizer tudo isso, então eu resolvi resumir em duas palavras.

_- Estou feliz._

_- Que bom. _– eu ergui a cabeça e quando me dei conta ele estava me beijando.

O Kurosaki-kun.

Me beijando.

Eu, Inuoe Orihime.

Sendo beijada pelo Kurosaki-kun.

Eu tinha imaginado aquela cena já umas quinhentas vezes, em mil lugares e situações diferentes, cada uma com uma versão do Kurosaki-kun, algumas que não se pareciam em nada com ele. Mas com certeza não tinha imaginado daquele jeito.

No chão.

Naquela loja de cupcakes.

Eu amava cupcakes.

Ele também.

E nenhum de nós nunca sequer experimentou algum.

.

**Fim.**

**N/A:**** Yo! Espero que tenham gostado. É meu primeiro trabalho com Bleach, sabe. Mas ficou bem do jeito que eu queria.**

**Mesmo sendo uma tiete de ichigo/rukia assumida, eu não resisti quando me veio a idéia para essa oneshot. Principalmente pelo fato de que eu adoro a Orihime. Acho ela muito fofinha. Eu tentei representar bem o lado maluco dela. Aquele lado mais sério e abnegado é conseqüência dos problemas em que ela se envolveu em Karakura, na SS, no Hueco Mundo e em qualquer outro fim de mundo que eu estiver esquecendo. Se ela não tivesse se envolvido naquelas maluquices, acho que ela não teria amadurecido tanto. Então, essa é a nossa Orihime que é estranhamente feliz e com uma imaginação fértil. **

**Ah, sim, eu me apossei de algumas frases do mangá. Acho que foi em uma das primeiras vezes em que ela apareceu, ela mostrou pra Tatsuki um desenho em que no futuro ela queria ser um andróide que solta raios lazers. E pouco antes dela ir por Hueco Mundo, naquela cena que fez o meu coração parar, quando ela invadiu o quarto do Ichigo, ela disse que já tinha imaginado sua vida de cinco maneiras diferentes, e que em todas ela se apaixonaria pela mesma pessoa. Então eu me apossei dessas frases dela para a oneshot.**

**Não tem relação nenhuma com a historia, mas eu sempre gosto de dizer: Ela TINHA que ter conseguido beijar o Ichigo naquela hora que ela invadiu o quarto dele. Porque pelo jeito ela não vai ter outra oportunidade. De fato, estou convencida de que se ele tiver que terminar com alguém, vai ser com a Rukia. Que pena. Eu gosto da Nell. : )**

**Espero que não tenha ficado sem noção. Espero também não ter deturpado personalidades. Mesmo sendo U.A., eu queria manter as personalidades, características e relações originais. Espero ter conseguido.**

**Obrigada desde já a todos que leram.**

**Até a próxima (mesmo que eu ache que não vou mexer mais com Bleach por um bom tempo. Não vejo a inspiração para nada no horizonte)**

**D.T.**


End file.
